Two Properties and a Kiss
by Skylark Evanson
Summary: A simple game of Monopoly. What could go wrong? A lot with Kevin playing and Gwen trying to explain it the whole way. *Gwevin!


**A/N: wanted to get this one down before I forgot it. It kind of came in a dream… **

* * *

_**Two Properties and a Kiss**_

Kevin stared at the table before him. "I don't get this."

"Of course you don't," Gwen sighed. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail for about the third time because the boy kept insisting that she kept it down. He pulled the rubber band from her hair whenever she put it up again.

"Why did I buy this again?" the dark teen asked. He flipped over the card in his hand. "I mean, it's a place. All I need is my car. Where is it even? How am I supposed to get there?"

Ben laughed. "You don't know how to play Monopoly?"

"No, I honestly don't!" Kevin huffed. "I don't want to buy anything! I'd use all this money to pay off my illegal tech buyers that I stole back from so I'm not being hunted down anymore!"

The redhead put her head in her hands. "It's fake money. You can't use it."

"Well they don't know that!" he pointed out.

"Maybe you should just roll the dice," the younger boy suggested. "This is just a game."

Kevin snorted. "A game with fraud money and jail and weird looking blue dice." He shook them in his hand and threw them on the board. The cubes landed on snake eyes. "Wait, so can I go backwards?"

"No," Gwen sighed again. "The game works clockwise." She felt a calloused hand making its way around her shoulder and up her neck once more. Her hair was let loose to fall past her shoulders. "Kevin, I want to kill you," the girl hissed to stare at the dark teen who had his cocky smile.

"Get in line," he chuckled before moving his player that was, ironically enough, the car. "Okay, so can I buy this one?"

Ben was trying to contain his hysterics. "You- you don't know which- which way a clock works, do you?" he said between spontaneous giggles.

The dark teen shrugged. "I prefer the ones with the numbers."

The redhead only breathed a bit before fixing the direction he was moving in. "That way," said Gwen, "is clockwise." Her emerald eyes glistened when she recognized the understanding in his expression.

"Got it." Then he looked at the purple card in his hand. "So I already bought this, right? With the fake money?"

The Tennyson cousins nodded.

"So can I buy that one?"

Ben was the first to shake his head. "Nope."

The dark teen cursed under his breath, hoping they didn't hear. "Why not?" he whined.

"Because there's no dollar amount at the bottom and it's not a property," Gwen said. Her hair was back up in a ponytail. Kevin had been taking the rubberband now so she couldn't pull her hair up again. She'd headed upstairs to get another one while Ben explained how a clock works to the older teen.

Once Gwen was back, she watched as Kevin moved the car forward one more space. "Now there's a dollar at the bottom. Can I buy it?"

"That's cheating!" protested Ben.

"So?"

Ben studied his raven-haired friend. His face was twisted for a second. "Have you ever played a board game before?"

"Maybe…" His voice trailed off quietly. "So I can buy this?"

"You cheated," Gwen said, moving the tiny car back one space. "Pay the dang tax, Kevin."

He grumbled before pulling two hundreds from his stack and giving them to Gwen to stick them in the middle for Free Parking. "Hate this game."

"Hate it all you want, you're still going to play."

"Why?" whined Kevin. "I don't wanna play. This is stupid."

"Because you need to learn something!" Gwen pointed out. "This is good for you."

"So is fixing my car. It saved us from a Highbreed invasion."

Her patience quickly wore out. "Shut up and roll again."

* * *

**_~~~~~~~~~~~THREE HOURS LATER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

"YES!"

"Kevin, that is not a good thing."

"Why not?"

"You're in jail!"

"It's better than going around the stupid board, Gwen. Now I can't land on anything else."

The redhead put her face in her hands. "Jail isn't good."

He reached over and moved his player to the 'Just Visiting' space. "Okay, then I'm not in jail."

Ben had been banging his head against the table for the last five minutes and laughing so hard his sides were starting to hurt. "Can I leave? I'm supposed to pick up Julie in ten minutes and I gotta grab my bike still."

"Yeah," Gwen sighed, totally giving up. She moved Kevin's car back into the 'In Jail' part of the jail space.

The boy got up from the table, mortgaged all his property and divided the cards and money evenly between the remaining two players. "See you guys later." He grabbed his helmet and headed out the door. The helmet had been a new touch to his look since the multiple times he'd been hit on the head in a fight. Gwen had suggested it and he finally found one that he liked. Green with two black racing stripes down the middle. "Bye!" He left, accidentally leaving the front door open.

His cousin got up and closed the door. She turned to the game again to find Kevin taking some extra money from the bank. "Kevin!" Her voice got all pitchy and annoyed again.

"Dude, I'm not good at this game. At all." He leaned back in his chair, putting the fake cash back. "Can we please quit?"

"No. I'm determined to teach you something." She sat in the chair once again.

"Pretty please?" he begged, batting his eyes.

Gwen had to bite her tongue to keep from giving in. "No."

Kevin snorted, finally giving up in his attempt to finish this game the easy way. He'd barely wormed his way out of the game's jail on a roll of doubles. "How about we make a deal? I want the other purple one and Ben gave it to you…"

"The purple ones are practically worth nothing," the girl pointed out. She turned the card he mentioned in her delicate hand, so the dark teen could see it. "You don't want these. They're stupid for you to have this late in the game."

"Here." Kevin took all the properties Ben had given him and stacked them all, along with the ones he'd collected (they'd been mortgaged to pay off Gwen) except for the one purple he'd gotten at the beginning, which was still in play.

"That is not fair," Gwen said, staring at him. "I can't take all that from you for just the purple."

"You're not," he told her smugly. His eyes flashed darkly with a plan already formed. "I'm giving it to you. There's a distinct difference."

"Nope."

"I want the dang purple!" he argued.

"No."

Kevin sighed. "Then how about this instead." He leaned over and kissed her softly, letting his hand fall behind her neck and snake up to let her hair down once again. He put the real emotion into it by simply pulling her closer with his arm around her waist.

Her lips responded immediately and she hurriedly wound her fingers through his ebony locks. She made sure to make that moment last as long as possible before they both broke apart to drink in the heated air around them. The sparks kept dancing on her mouth long afterwards.

"_Now_ can I have the purple one for all these?" he asked one last time, a dark and silent force behind his obsidian eyes.

Head still spinning with what had just happened, Gwen could only nod. She handed over the purple and took all the ones Kevin had given her.

"Thank you," he said with a stupid smirk. Then he took the money he'd saved up, did a few calculations and placed a small red hotel on each, ignoring the houses all together. "And this should cover everything." He pressed a few bills into her hands.

She counted it all over and made sure he had paid off all the houses with the hotels to find that he was right and that a few rounds with hitting those and she'd be wiped out. "Wow."

"Gwendolyn, you have to watch and learn."

Sure enough, the game turned in Kevin's favor. He'd been able to skip all the properties she owned and land between them. Gwen had landed on the two purple spaces six times and most of her property was going into mortgage once more when she found that she couldn't pay Kevin his money due.

Finally, he had wiped her out completely. "How did you do that?" she asked.

"It's all in the cards. Take the cheap, but roll for the high." He stood and leaned against the table. "Now can I leave?"

Dumb-founded, Gwen only nodded.

"Cool." He pressed his lips into her hair quickly before leaving. His face lingered near her ear for a moment and he whispered, "You can't con the con-man." Then he headed out to get in his car. The engine revved in the driveway and she watched him pull away.

The redhead's focus was immediately aimed at the game in front of her. "How did he do that?" she hissed, but couldn't comprehend it. He'd taken down her entire board-wide empire with two properties and a kiss.

* * *

**A/N: not sure if that's actually possible with just the purples, but I thought it'd be hilarious if Kevin totally screwed Gwen in Monopoly. Hope you liked it! Review please!**

**~Sky**


End file.
